


Welcome to Asagao!

by AlexiaTheRook



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Yandere High School (Minecraft Roleplay)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Guilt Trips!, Some feels for the soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaTheRook/pseuds/AlexiaTheRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Taurtis, and Grian are transferred to Asagao Academy by The Wittness Protection Program after Yuki's Suicide. Sam feels responsible for Yuki's death and just wants to move on and forget everything that happened. They end up meeting Normal Boots and are asked to join as part of their Buildswap team for Blockcraft. But after an argument with Grian resulting in the secrets of their past being spilled, will Sam be able to finally move on?<br/>AU in which Tokyo Soul doesn't happen, takes place directly after Yandere HS finale episode and a few weeks after PBG Best End in Asagao. Spoilers for both series.</p><p>SERIES IS ON HOLD UNTIL COMMISSIONS QUEUE CLEARS OUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on AO3. I have a Fanfiction.net account but I much prefer this format. Please let me know what you all think and how I can fix it and edit it so that it can be the best it can be!  
> Enjoy!  
> -Rook

"But Sam..."  
Rain fell from the heavens, matching the somber mood of the groups on the rooftop of Yandere High School. Two groups were on the roof, Yuki and her Yakuza grunts, and Sam's team, made up of himself, Taurtis, Grian, Okami, Silly, and Dom. The tension in the air was so thick a samurai sword could slice through it.   
"Revenge is in order, but you and I can still be together. Right? I love you Sam..."  
Sam grimaced, groaning inwardly.   
"I think I have to break up with her." He muttered.   
Grian's voice came from the staircase, laced with fear,   
"Maybe this isn't the best time Sam?"  
Taurtis sighed and jogged down the stairs with Sam at his heels, and grabbed Grian's arm. Grian stammered as Taurtis pulled him back out onto the rooftop.   
"C'mon dude!" Taurtis said. "I need moral support in breaking up with my girlfriend." Sam added, before approaching Yuki again.   
"Revenge is in order, you'll go to jail for a long time Yuki!" Okami shouted over the sounds of the pouring rain.   
Sam inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves before saying, "Okay, Yuki? I'm really sorry, I feel like things, y'know? They just aren't working out. Okay?" His voice was a bit shaky from the fear.   
"Kekeke... Really?" Yuki said almost sarcastically.   
Sam, continued, ignoring her remark. "I think... It's not me, it... it's you."  
"I don't think that's how the saying goes Sam..." Taurtis pointed out.   
"This is going horribly..." Grian said to himself.  
Sam mustered up a bit more courage, then continued on with what he was saying before. "It's not me, it's you. I really like watching Netflix and you like Hulu. You see, it doesn't work." Taurtis and Grian snickered. Sam just looked at them confused.   
Yuki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts "I like Netflix."  
Sam looked at her sheepishly, "Oh, well I really like Hulu and you like Netflix. It just doesn't fit."   
Yuki stared straight ahead as her mind tried to process what he just said, confusion written all over her face.   
"We just... Aren't peas in a pod Yuki. Birds of a feather and all that..." Sam said,watching Yuki's face as her mood swung. Yuki started to inch toward Sam, just nodding her head. Sam backed away from her as she inched closer to him.   
"Are you getting it yet?" Yuki just kept nodding her head as Sam spoke. "I'm breaking up with you." Yuki froze in her tracks, her head straight forward, staring at Sam as if he just asked her to go murder a bunch of kittens.   
"What?" The hurt was written all over her face as she said it, fully aware of what he said before. "I'm breaking up with you." Yuki's heart broke when he said that. "You're a psycho monster." Sam shouted over the rain, which was now drenching the group on the rooftop. Yuki covered her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, blocking him out. "I can't hear you Sam!" She shouted, acting like a toddler as she stomped back over to her Yakuza bodyguards.   
"Oh my gosh Sam!" Grian yelled at him.  
"What?" Sam looked confused.   
"I... I don't know him. Just FYI." Taurtis said, pointing at Sam.  
"Taurtis!" Sam shouted at his friend as Yuki pulled out a knife and pointed it at Sam from across the rooftop.   
"YAKUZA! ATTACK!" Yuki screamed as the Yakuza grunts drew their guns out and began to fire. Sam and his team quickly did the same, all except Taurtis, who pulled out a shovel and began to swing it around like a maniac and run in circles. The Yakuza began to realize that there was no way they would win, and some began to jump off the rooftop. Others were fighting to the death against the SWAT team, and ended up dying, leaving Yuki against the SWAT team alone. She backed up onto a ledge of the building as they surrounded her, they having their guns pointed toward her, her gripping the knife with a death hold, and Taurtis still swinging his shovel in the air as he jumped in circles.   
Yuki let out a nervous laugh as Taurtis stopped.   
"Did I do it?" Taurtis looked toward Sam and Grian as he spoke. "You did fine Taurtis."  
"Yuki, Yuki we can make this right. We can bring you in okay? We're going to bring you in for questioning. Everything is going to be okay. It's all going to work out. It's going to be fine, okay Yuki?" Sam said in a shaky voice, most likely trying to assure himself that everything would be okay more than Yuki. She gripped the knife harder and as she did, the knife slid off the building and clattered to the ground, from about 20 feet from the ledge. Yuki suddenly had an idea one that was really drastic, but an idea nonetheless.   
"Really...?" Yuki let out a nervous chuckle, then went on with what she was saying. "I don't think so..."  
"Y-yuki?" Sam said fearfully, terrified of what would happen next. The rain poured down upon them, adding to the dreary mood.   
"You'll regret breaking up with me Sam." Yuki said as she grinned and crossed her arms across her chest.   
Sam's face showed shock as he realized what she was going to do. "Yuki? Yuki?! You just need to calm down, hold your horses." Sam put the gun back in its holster and held out his hands in a don't shoot me gesture. He inched towards her, hoping to stop her from what she was about to do.   
"You'll be locked up for awhile you monster!" Okami shouted as lightning flashed overhead, followed by thunder soon after.  
Yuki scooted a bit farther back onto the ledge, her heels hitting air. She took a defensive stance as Sam tried to get closer.   
"Yuki?! Don't!" Sam shouted over the rain fall. "Don't make us do this!" Grian yelled.   
"Yuki!" Sam jumped toward her as he fell, his fingers just centimeters away from her arm as she fell off the building, her face in a state of peace.  
Sam watched in horror as she fell and hit the ground with a sickening crack.  
"Yukiii!!!"


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written out already of the story, so it may be awhile until I update this. Please let me know what you think down in the comments and/or giving me a kudos. I also have a few ideas for stories I may use in the future.  
> Enjoy the chapter!  
> -Rook

Sam shot up out of bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, almost like he had run a marathon. He sat, gasping for air as the lamp on Taurtis’ shelf flicked on. A few seconds later, his head poked over the edge of the bed, checking to see if Sam was okay.

“You okay Sam?” Taurtis asked as Sam glanced up at him. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Sam said. Taurtis hopped off the top bunk and sat on the ground next to his friend. “You sure don't look like it. Is there something you want to talk about?” Sam sat in silence,  not even trying to answer.

“You kept muttering stuff in your sleep, then yelled Yuki’s name and shot up like a bullet.”

Sam avoided his friend's concerned gaze and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from bursting into tears. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit of his. 

“Was it another nightmare                                                                                                                                                    Yuki?” Sam nodded his head yes, eyes still closed. “Isn't that the third one this week?” Again, Sam nodded yes. “Can you look at me Sam?” Sam opened his eyes and looked at Taurtis. “It… it’s just that I… I feel like I drove Yuki to committing suicide. I… should have… been able to save her.” Sam sighed, feeling hopeless and depressed. 

“There wasn't really anything you could do to save her Sam. Yuki made her choice, don't blame yourself for her actions.” Sam looked down at his blankets, deep in thought. “I guess you're right Taurtis…” Taurtis smiled before standing up and climbing up to his bunk, and sitting back down.

Grian rolled over towards them from his bed and gave Taurtis a look that could kill a puppy. 

“Oi! Will you two shut it so I can get some rest? We have school tomorrow in case you don't remember.“ Grian was always a grump when he was awoken before it was time, and they could see he wasn't in the mood for chatter. He chucked a pillow at Taurtis, who squeaked and ducked before it could hit him. It smacked into the wall behind him as Taurtis cautiously raised his head up to make sure there were no more flying pillows, then sat upright. 

“Can I have that back?” Grian asked. Taurtis rolled his eyes and chucked it to Grian, who put it back behind his neck before laying on it and rolling over onto his side so he could sleep. Taurtis flicked his lamp off and threw the blanket over his body. He mumbled out a quick goodnight before closing his eyes. Quiet snoring filled the room as Taurtis fell asleep,and Grian soon after. 

Sam sat and stared at the slats above him until sleep overcame him.

 

**Break Line**

 

The loud beeping pulled Sam out of a dreamless sleep as he groaned. He flopped an arm out from under the blankets and pressed the dismiss button as he sat up and stretched his arms. He hopped out of bed, grabbed his hairbrush, and began to try to tame the messy mop of hair on his head as Grian sat up in his bed, blinking away sleep. Taurtis sat up, glanced at Sam, then laid back down and went back to sleep. Sam got his hair as nice as he could get it, before grabbing the school issued uniform and slipping off his pajamas and into his uniform. Black slacks, white button up dress shirt, white dress socks, and black tennis shoes. He slipped on the pants and the shirt, then began to button it up when Taurtis finally dragged himself out of bed. As soon as he was on the floor, he flopped onto the ground and tried to fall asleep again. 

“C’mon Taurtis!  We can't be late for our first day of school!” Sam stated as he adjusted his tie. 

“But it's 6:30 in the morning!” Taurtis complained. “I don't want to wake up at this time every day!” Grian rolled his eyes and grabbed his uniform plus his shower supplies. “I’m taking a shower.” He said before opening the door to the hallway and heading towards the restrooms.

Taurtis had a pout on his face as Sam sat down on the couch in their room and began to put on his socks. “Y’know Taurtis, the school provides free breakfast until 7:30…” Taurtis shot up from the floor, a huge grin on his face at the mention of food. “Do you think they'll have Dorito’s?” He asked as he grabbed out his uniform. “They might, they might not.” Sam replied as he tied his shoes. “I hope they do.” Taurtis’ eyes lit up at the thought of food as Sam brushed down the fur on his bunny ears. Taurtis gave a questioning look as he buttoned up his shirt. “Are you sure you don't want to wear a hat or something Sam?” He asked, then added. “Especially after the last first day we had?” Sam shuddered at the memory. “They’re my good luck charm!” Sam protested. “But the other students may think they're silly.” Taurtis warned.

“I'll cover my ears if you leave your headphones behind.” Sam turned toward Taurtis and gave him a smug smile. “Guess you're taking the headphones then…” Sam said as Taurtis slipped the headphones over his head. After they were all ready, Grian stepped into the room wearing his uniform and ready to go. “Glad to see you guys are ready.” He stated before grabbing his backpack. Taurtis and Sam followed suit, and Sam grabbed the envelope with their class schedules inside. He handed the other two to their owners before Sam tucked his into his pocket. They all grabbed their keys for their dorm and walked out of the room. Sam locked the door behind him so that no one would steal their new Gamecrab after they just replaced it. The three of them chatted as they headed over to Poppy Hall, excited to start their first day of school.

 

**Break Line**

 

The clock read 6:50 as Sam, Taurtis, and Grian arrived at breakfast. It wasn't too crowded, so they were able to find a table without too much trouble after getting their food. They set down their stuff and began to eat. Some students stared at them as they ate, which made Sam uncomfortable.    
"Taurtis." Sam nudged his friend as they ate and whispered, "Taurtis, people are staring at us." Taurtis looked up and glanced around the cafeteria, noticing that Sam was right. "That's because we're new, of course there will be people staring at us." Grian said matter of factly. "Oh." Sam replied before going back to eating, trying his best to ignore the stares that his fellow students gave him. The trio finished eating and grabbed their gear before they dumped their trays into the trash. They headed out of the mess hall. Sam pulled his class schedule out of his pocket, while Taurtis and Grian did the same. "It says here that I'm in class 205." Sam stated. Taurtis looked up from his paper and said, "I'm in Class 206." Grian muttered "207" under his breath as he folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.    
"Should we ask someone where that is?" Sam asked his friends. Grian shook his head in disagreement, "I think we are capable of finding the class ourselves." Grian stated. Taurtis nodded his head, "I agree with Grian on this one, I think we can find it ourselves." He said before turning around and walking towards some stairs. Sam and Grian followed close behind as they got to the second floor. Sam began glancing at numbers on the doors before noticing one read 205. "Here's my classroom." Sam stated as Taurtis stopped at the room next door to his. "Here's 206." He stated. Grian glanced across the hall toward some classrooms with numbers on them, he soon spotted his class. "There's mine." He walked across the hall toward his class. "Should we meet somewhere after class?" Sam asked, "Like outside of the lunchroom?" Taurtis and Grian nodded in agreement. "Good. Well, I guess I'll see after class then." They all said goodbye to each other before heading into their own classrooms.    
  
**Break Line**   
  
Sam walked into the classroom, taking the scenery all in before finding an empty desk to sit at in one of the middle rows. Sam tried to ignore the staring students as he glanced at the clock, which read 7:20. Class started at 7:45, so he had a little time to kill before class started for the day. He pulled out the letter that Okami handed him right before they boarded the train to Asagao. She had told them to read it when the arrived, but Sam was so busy getting settled in that he forgot all about it. Since he had a few more minutes until class was supposed to start, he opened the letter and began to read Okami's beautiful handwriting. 

  
_ Hey boys! _ _   
_ _ Due to the... events that happened at your previous school, we had to relocate you to keep you all safe from the Yakuza. Welcome to Asagao Academy, the finest boarding school in Japan, and one of the highest ranked schools in the world. The Wittness Protection Program has offered to pay for your scholarships as long as you keep your grades are at least at an average level and you behave yourselves. They also provided you five uniforms for you to wear during classes and on days that classes are on. Do not lose or damage them, or you'll have to pay for new ones or to get them fixed with your own money. Be safe, and have good luck out there!  _ _   
_ _ -Okami _ _   
_ __ PS. Silly says hi.   
  
Sam smiled at the memories of their old school, letting them return and filling him with a sense of nostalgia. Memories from their first days of school flooded back, them buying the Gamecrab, Prof. Gareth stalking Taurtis in the halls and pretty much everywhere, the time he gave his carrot to Sookie, the gym teacher shoving them into the pool, the Halloween that the school was haunted, making Torioto's and selling them on the street, his date with Yuki, meeting Grian, becoming cops, confronting the Yakuza. Sam was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that a student looking over his shoulder.    
"What'cha reading?" A voice asked, snapping Sam out of this thoughts and startling him. "Augh!" Sam shouted before almost literally jumping out of his seat and falling onto the floor with a loud crash. "Are you okay?" The person who startled him said as Sam sat up, rubbing a part of his head that he hit on the floor. "Yeah, you just gave me a mini heart attack..." Sam said as he stood up to see who this was. It was a guy, a lot taller than Sam, who had shaggy chocolate brown hair and a gotee, he was wearing the usual uniform but he was wearing a varsity jacket over it, dark grey and teal in color. There was also a poorly sewn on patch on the front of the jacket with a pixelated image of boots on it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." He said sheepishly.  Sam sat back down and grabbed the letter off the floor, relieved that it wasn't damaged. "It's fine." Sam replied, folding up the letter from Okami and slipping it in his pocket, then looked towards the person. "I don't think I've ever met you before, are you a new student?" He asked Sam. "I just moved here over the weekend, I transferred from another school on the other side of the country. My name is Samgladiator, but I prefer to be called Sam." Sam said smiling, the person smiled as well. "I'm PBG, nice to meet you Sam." PBG held out a hand and Sam shook it. "So... What were you reading earlier?" PBG asked, his hazel eyes sparkling with interest. "Well..." Sam stuttered out, not wanting to go too deep into his past. "It's a letter from a friend back home." "Ah." Was all PBG said before glancing at the clock. "Well, class's starts in a few minutes so I'm going to go sit down. I'll talk to you after class, okay?" He said.    
"Sure." Sam said before PBG walked back to his seat, talking to the kid sitting next to him, who was wearing the same jacket. A few more students came into the room and took their seats, some students chatted with each other, some glancing at Sam and whispering to each other. The clock read 10:00 exactly as the teacher marched into the room, silencing all chatter from the students. 

"Alright class!" She shouted, all heads swiveling toward her. "Before we start class, I would like you all to welcome our new student Sam." The class all glanced at Sam and his face turned a light pink. 

"Would you like to come up and tell us a bit about yourself Sam?" Ms Shizuka said, Sam nervously stood up and walked up to the front of the class, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Everyone's eyes were on Sam as he inhaled deeply, students murmuring around him. He felt nervous until he spotted PBG smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up. Sam took a deep breath and spoke confidently. 

"Hi, my name is Sam, and I just moved here from the other side of the country. I really enjoy playing video games and hanging out with my friends Taurtis and Grian, who are also attending this school. I hope I can get to know all of you pretty well, and I look forward to being able to get to know you personally." Sam walked back to his seat as the students and Ms Shizuka clapped. "Now open your textbooks to page 103 so we can start our lesson.” Sam let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out his textbook, wondering how Taurtis and Grian we doing…


End file.
